A Long Time Coming
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Aaron and Spencer find a few arousing surprises. Who knew a first date would turn out like this?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.**

 **My first time writing something with body piercings hope I did it some justice. All mistake are mine.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cold sweat trickled down his back as his hands became clammy, and his breathing came out in harsh pants. With a shaky hand he knocked on the closed office door. His nerves was starting to get the best of him when he heard the 'Enter', a wet shaky hand turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Um...H-Hotch. Do-do you have a...um...minute?" Spencer stammered.

Aaron Hotchner eyed the young man closely. Something was wrong with him. He stood up and walked around his desk while gesturing to the couch.

"Of course, Reid. Close the door and sit."

Feeling like a newborn colt he slowly made his way to the couch. Spencer collapsed onto the leather cushion. His nerves went up another degree when Hotch sat next to him.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Reid turned to look at Hotch.

"I was won..." He blew out a breath and raked his hands through his hair. "Will you have dinner with me?" Spencer rushed out.

Hotch felt his eyebrows raise as he caught a few words. "Dinner with you?" At Spencer's nod he smiled. "I would love to. Tonight?" He got a surprise look and another nod. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

"Seven-thirty." Spencer confirmed then stood in a daze. He didn't hear Hotch's chuckle as he walked out of the office.

At seven-thirty Hotch knocked on Spencer's apartment door. The door opens quickly revealing a flushed and nervous Spencer Reid. Hotch couldn't help but grin at the genius.

"Ready?"

"Ye-yeah." Spencer stutters, blushing darker.

Hotch stepped back to let Spencer step out. After the younger man locked the door, Hotch placed a hand on the small of his back and guided Spencer to the car. Inside he was smiling smugly when he felt the shiver run down Spencer's back. He wanted this for a long time despite the fact that he was married at the time. The genius' beauty attracted him like a moth to a flame and he had wanted to claim him when they first met. Now he was going to and the only thing that could stop him is Spencer's refusal. God, he hope Spencer doesn't say no.

Spencer was confused when they pulled up to Hotch's apartment. "Why are we here?"

"I figured we should have a private dinner. Is that alright? If not I can drive us to a restaurant." Aaron nervously spoke. Why am I getting nervous now? He silently asked himself.

Spencer smiled at Hotch's nervousness. "This is fine. I'm just happy that you accepted."

Aaron smiled in return. "Why wouldn't I accept a dinner invitation from a gorgeous man?"

Spencer felt his cheeks heat up again. He got out of the car without answering the question. The night's cool air did nothing to get rid of his blush. He didn't think Hotch felt this strongly for him.

The younger man was caught off guard when he walked into the apartment. Candles were lit everywhere. Two tall candles were set on the tables, the fire showing two plates of food with wine glasses filled with dark red liquid. He spotted the chocolate cake on the counter as he turned to face Hotch.

"This is beautiful. Thank you." He whispered before kissing Hotch's cheek.

Hotch smiled again. "Anything for you."

Dinner was in comfortable silence. Neither man needed the small talk since they knew everything about the other. After dessert Aaron led Spencer to the couch. He played the movie he borrowed from Garcia, 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'. Aaron was bold with the seating arrangement. He was stretched out with Spencer in between his legs with his back against his chest. The older man let out a soft sigh of relief when Spencer didn't move away.

(*v*)

It was difficult to concentrate when Spencer's hips shifted slowly. It also didn't help that the younger man's face was pressed into the side of his neck. Hotch shivered as soft lips pressed lightly onto his pulse. He has never felt anything more maddening than Spencer Reid's shy seduction techniques.

Aaron tangled one hand into Spencer's shaggy hair, while the other worked it's way into his pants. He groaned when the younger man's pert ass pressed down on his growing erection, but grinned when Spencer whimpered and tried to get closer to his hand.

"Calm." Aaron whispered. He used the hand in Spencer's hair to turn his head allowing Aaron attached his mouth to Spencer's neck and began to put his marks on the pale skin. He didn't care who saw them, just that they know the genius was his. Hotch thrust up as the hand in Spencer's pants stroked the hard cock teasingly.

"Tell me no, Spencer. Tell me to stop or you'll find yourself in my bed. Once you're there I'm never letting you go." His voice was thick with lust.

"Please." Spencer begged, rocking his hips against Aaron. "Don't ...ah...don't stop, Aaron, please."

Aaron growled, roughly pulling his hand from Spencer's pants. He stood them up and started removing their clothes. Spencer must have realized what he was doing and started helping. Aaron worked on their shirts, Spencer the pants.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at two rings pierced through Spencer's pink nipples. Aaron blinked up at the younger man when he heard a laugh.

"Got them a year ago. Penelope dared me to and Morgan told her I wouldn't go through with it. I proved him wrong. Though the joke was on me when they didn't remember it the next morning." Spencer smirked.

Aaron didn't know what to say. The longer he stared at the rings the harder he felt himself get. Body piercings has never turned him on like this before. Not even Hayley's belly ring, or his own.

Spencer watched the usually stoic man stare at him with lust. So while Aaron's attention was elsewhere, Spencer worked on removing the rest of their clothes. Now that he knew Aaron felt the same he was more confident in proceeding.

Then it was his turn to be shocked. Looking down at Aaron's erection, long and thick, he spotted two separate piercings. A silver twelve gauge short barbell was in the center of the ridge at the beautiful mushroom head. The other was at the head as well, but the captive bead ring was pierced on the underside.

Spencer kicked his pants away and dropped to his knees. He was excited to finally get the chance to taste Aaron. Grabbing on to the base, he leaned forward and licked up the large vein. He flicked the ring before closing his mouth over the head. Spencer moved slowly as he slid down Hotch's length, swallowing when the head hit his throat. Aaron grabbed his head, pulling his hair. Spencer smiled and hummed around the cock looking up at the other man.

Aaron tighten his hold on Spencer's head as he pulled out of the warm mouth. He allowed Spencer to suck on his head and tongue the slit before thrusting back in. Once he was sure the genius could handle it, he began to slowly piston his hips. A groan left his throat when long fingers squeezed and rolled his balls. Aaron moved faster, chasing his orgasm only to be cut off at the last moment with Spencer's hand squeezing the base.

Spencer gave the head of Aaron's cock one last suck before pulling off. He stood up and found himself being kissed by the other man. Hotch's assault was relentless and all he could do is try to keep up. Which was not an easy feat because Aaron's fingers were twisting, pulling, and flicking his nipple rings, while his tongue explored every inch of his mouth. He pushed through the haze long enough to reach down to stroke Aaron's cock, paying close attention to the piercings at the head.

"Yes," Aaron moaned breaking the kiss when his frenum piercing was pulled with a slight bit of pain.

"When did you get these?" Spencer softly asked as he continued to play with the frenum piercing.

"In...oh fuck...in college. They were my act of rebellion, even if no one but myself and my bed partners knew."

Aaron grabbed Spencer's wrist and pulled the hand away when he felt another impending orgasm. He pulled out the hidden bottle of lube from the side table and sat on the couch. Using his hold on Spencer's wrist he tugged the younger man down, watching Spencer smile as he straddled his lap.

This time the younger man took control of their kiss. Aaron slicked his fingers with the lube, his free hand went back to playing with the nipple rings to further distract Spencer as he pushed two fingers into the tight hole. Aaron swallowed the gasp Spencer let out when his fingers breached the ring of muscles.

He broke their kiss to drag his tongue down the long marked neck, sliding his body down as he went, he stopped when he was looking at the nipple rings. The tip of his tongue went through the loop of one ring, pulling and flicking while his mouth provided suction. Aaron pushed a third finger inside, pressing and rubbing the sensitive nerve bundle. His free hand slapped and kneaded Spencer's ass cheek as he enjoyed the pleasure cries and moans that left the genius' mouth.

Spencer gripped the back of Aaron's head with one hand, his other was digging into the back of the couch as his hips rocked back and forth. The pleasure was too much and he wanted Aaron inside of him before he came. He wanted their first time to be together.

"Aaron...oh god...Aaron, please." He whined, pulling the older man's mouth off his nipple. The pleasure of the bite mixed with the slaps on his ass and sharp stabs to his prostate almost had him coming. Which was strange because he never liked getting spanked before, but with Aaron it was so much better.

Aaron knew what Spencer wanted, because he needed the same thing. He pulled his fingers out, grinning when Spencer whined at the lost. Aaron wasted no time slicking up his cock, then he reattached his mouth to the pierced nipple. With one hard suck he thrust up into Spencer's heat, sheathing his cock completely. The younger man yelled his name while jerking his hips and pulling his hair. Aaron continued his sucking as he gripped Spencer's hips. He dictated the movements, rough and slow then gentle and fast.

Spencer loved having Hotch inside him. The older man's dydoe piercing rubbed his prostate with every thrust. The frenum piercing just served to tease and it drove Spencer crazy feeling that metal bead rub against his inner walls.

He couldn't take it anymore when Aaron started tugging at his nipples. A groan escaped him at the realization that Aaron seemed to have a nipple ring kink. He pulled Aaron's hands off his hips, then bounced in his lap in a fast pace. His thighs were burning with the quick rise and fall, but he didn't care. His orgasm exploded out of him when he felt Aaron's come paint his insides.

Aaron held Spencer tightly to him when the younger man collapsed in exhaustion. He gave himself a few minutes to get his baring back before standing up and carrying Spencer to the bedroom. He cleaned them both then slid into bed, spooning behind the younger man.

(*v*)

The sunlight shining through the window woke Spencer. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so peacefully. He turned around in Aaron's arms and smiled when the older man blinked awake.

"Morning." Spencer chirped then quickly kissed Aaron.

"Mmm, morning. Why are we up so early?"

"Because you don't own curtains." Spencer laughed.

"When you move in you can hang some." Hotch muttered trying to go back to sleep.

"Move in." Spencer replied in shock.

Aaron opened his eyes and stared at Spencer. "Yes, move in. This," he gestured between them, "was a long time coming. I'm not wasting anymore time."

"Fine." Spencer concurred. "We need a house because I own a lot of books."

"We'll look later. Go back to sleep."

"Fine." Spencer repeated as he snuggled into Aaron's chest.

"Spencer?" Aaron softly called out.

"Yeah, Aaron." Spencer responded against his neck.

"How do you feel about getting another piercing?"

"After you." Was all Spencer replied before he was sound asleep again.

"No thanks." Aaron whispered into the silent room.

~Fin~


End file.
